cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Christina Cimorelli
'About Christina' Christina Lynne Cimorelli was born August 12th, 1990. (She shares this birthday with her younger sister Lauren.) She is 21 years old. She's the oldest sister. Her younger sisters are Katherine, Lisa, Amy, Lauren and Dani. Christina is the second oldest child in the family, after her brother Mike Cimorelli. She writes many of the songs for the band. Some of the songs she has written are Delaney, Hello There, Everything Has Changed, and Million Bucks. She also does most of the arranging of their covers, along with Lisa. She is Catholic. Appearance Christina is 5 feet and 6 inches tall. She has naturally straight brown hair and green/hazel eyes. She wears glasses/contacts. She says that like younger sister Amy, she has "tiny hands and tiny feet." She wore braces for 3 1/2-4 years. She says that she has a very "classic" style and loves the clothing store Forever 21. Her shoe size is a 5/6. Her ring size is a 4-4 1/2. Personality Christina is considered the leader, as the oldest sister. However, she is also described by her sisters as "most likely to be a kid forever". She wrote on the Cimorelli music blog that " I have a complicated personality, and I'm a complicated person. I have lots of different sides! I'm half super-shy, half super-outgoing. I can be super-slow and take my chill-out time, and I can be SUPER-HYPER. I'm VERY sensitive and emotional, and songwriting is my outlet. I can be a bossy leader, yet I can be a little kid or a complete weenie!" She likes to says that she's sassy and a "bossy hot diva" Fun Facts *She can play the piano/keyboard. *She is the only Cimorelli sister to ever have a boyfriend. *She is Catholic and subsequently is against abortion and says she would not date anyone outside of her faith. She also says that the Bible is her biggest guide in life. *She wears a purity ring. *She did gymnastics for eight years. *She shares a birthday with her younger sister Lauren and says they are like "Batman and Robin." *She loves "Good Luck Charlie" (The Disney Channel Series)and "Pretty Little Liars." *She calls her younger brother Joey (the youngest in the family) "Poochie." *She shares a room with Katherine and Amy. They share a bunk bed and she gets a single bed. *She has a pet turtle. *She likes to sew. *She would like to get a degree in Theology, Liberal Arts, Philosophy, Psychology or some mix of those. *She's a fan of Jojo and Chris Brown. *She would like to have eight children someday, although she says she is not looking to settle down anytime soon. *Her favorite color is pink. *She choreographed their dance for their "Call Me Maybe" and their "Boyfriend" videos (see Video Gallery: Cimorelli covers). *Her favorite animal is a lioness. *Her mom taught her to harmonize when she was 4 1/2. *She hates sharks. *She says she never drinks soda. *She babysits and gives voice lessons to earn money. *She finished High School when she was fourteen.